La guerre est finie
by Foxylouu
Summary: [ OS ] Le combat final a enfin lieu. Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Et s'il n'y avait qu'un Survivant ?


_Alors me voilou avec une histoire beaucoup plus sombre... J'espère que ca va vous plaire._

_J'ai eu du mal à jongler avec les temps, donc excusez moi si le rendu n'est pas tip top... C'est ma première tentative au présent !_

_Ceux qui auront lu mon autre fic sur Sirius et Hermione remarqueront ici que le style est très différent. C'est beaucoup plus haché, moins fluide. Mais c'est fait exprès. Après, ca plait ou pas... J'aimerais savoir votre avis D_

_Enfin voilà, je vous laisse... Bonne lecture !_

**OoOo°oOoO**

**OoO**

**OoOo°oOoO**

Le combat fait rage. Mangemorts contre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Des éclairs lumineux sortent de tous les côtés. Et des sortilèges impardonnables se font entendre. Les Mangemorts, fidèles à eux mêmes, se battent à coup d'Avada Kedavra et d'Endoloris. Il y a des corps sans vie sur le sol, mais personne n'a le temps de regarder de qui il s'agit. Il sont bien trop occupés à sauver leur propre vie. Comme tout le monde le sait, Voldemort a rassemblé un très grand nombre de fidèles, et diverses créatures sont de la parties. Heureusement, depuis l'année précédente, l'Ordre a réussi à rallier certains êtres à sa cause... Mais apparament trop peu face aux forces du mal. Les géants ne se souciant guère du bien être de la terre, ont jugé bon de se mettre du côté de Voldemort. Par chance, ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, c'est la lutte finale. C'est ici que tout finira.

Le parc de Poudlard autrefois vert et rayonnant de vie est à présent sombre. La marque des Ténébres flotte au dessus. Sur une grand monticule un peu plus loin, deux personnes sont dans un combat acharné. Le plus grand Mage Noir contre le Survivant. "Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". L'un d'entre eux doit mourir de la main de l'autre, et tous deux veulent vaincre pour vivre enfin en paix. Ce soir, tout sera terminé.

Plus tard.

Le parc est silencieux, un silence de mort. L'herbe brulée est recouvertes de cadavres. Des Loups-Garous, et autres créatures des ténébres, des Centaures, et autres alliés à la cause de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter. Des sorciers aussi. Beaucoup de sorciers. Trop peut être... Le combat a été violent et à première vue, personne ne s'en est tiré ici. Partout dans le pays, des attaques de Mangemorts ont eu lieu au même moment, imposant leur désir de répandre la peur et la mort. Imposant les idées de leur Maitre.

Pourtant, au pied du grand Saule Cogneur, un corps bouge faiblement. Un homme. Il respire difficilement. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il voit alors devant lui cette étendue de mort. Il se relève fébrilement, ses jambes chancelantes sous son poids. Ses vêtements sont déchirées à de nombreux endroits, et son bras gauche forme un angle anormal. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont pleins de poussière, ainsi que son visage. Son regard autrefois pétillant est à présent emplit de panique.

Sont-ils réélements tous morts ? Sirius Black ne peut pas être le seul survivant de ce carnage, c'est impossible. Il repense alors à ses amis : Rémus, Tonks, Molly... Harry. A cette pensée il se précipité vers le premier corps qu'il voit. Il veut vérifier si ce n'est pas son filleul. Il faut qu'il le retrouve. Il doit le protéger.

Il se penche vers le sol. Des longs cheveux blonds, une robe noire. Un Mangemort sans doute. Donc sans interet. Par curiosité, il le retourne néanmoins sur le dos afin de voir s'il le reconnait. Un visage aux traits durs apparait alors sous ses yeux. Même mort la méchanceté est omniprésente sur son visage. Lucius Malefoy.

Sirius ne lui accorda qu'une attention passagère. Il devait retrouver ses amis, retrouver Harry.

Plus il avancait dans ce champs de bataille déserté par toute forme de vie, plus il faisait des découvertes macabres et effrayantes. Il découvrit alors le corps sans vie de Molly, allongé sur celui de son mari. Ensemble jusqu'à la mort... Une couleur rose attira son regard. Des cheveux ? Tonks ! Il s'approcha précipitemment, pris entre un espoir fou et une peur grandissante. Elle est allongée sur le sol. Elle ne bouge plus. Non, elle ne peut pas être morte. Elle doit être évanouie, ca ne peut pas en être autrement. Il posa ses doigts dans son cou afin de sentir son poul. Rien. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas elle. Pas Nymphadora. Sa cousine. Il la secoue, comme si elle allait se révéiller. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de quelqu'un. Qui cela peut il bien être ? La seule personne à qui elle aurait pu tenir ainsi la main était... Remus ! Non, alors ca, il ne l'accepterait jamais. Son meilleur ami, le dernier Maraudeur qu'il restait avec lui était là, les yeux grands ouverts, sans vie.

Sirius se laisse alors submerger par son chagrin. C'en est trop. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans eux. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenus, toujours. Ils l'avaient aidé à sortir de l'arche qui lui avait pris la vie. Ils l'avaient sauvé. Et lui, seul à côté d'eux, il ne pouvait rien faire.

La douleur. Voilà tout ce dont il est capable de resentir. Ses pensées sont pleines de tristesse. Il veut mourir. Mais non, pas avant d'avoir retrouver Harry. Il ne peut pas être mort. C'est lui. C'est le Survivant. James est mort pour lui, il doit survivre. Il se rappella alors l'avoir vu en haut du plus haut monticule de terre et d'herbe, en plein combat avec Voldemort. Il se relèva, courut vers l'endroit en question. Il trébuche sur des cadavres mais n'en fait pas cas. Il ignore tout. Il ne voit plus rien. Il ne pense plus qu'à son filleul. Il arrive enfin en haut. Un corps est à moitié lacéré, défiguré, presque méconnaissable. Devant cet éffroyable spectacle, Sirius retint un haut le coeur. Il s'avanca néanmoins. Il doit savoir. Il reconnait ce visage sans nez, cette couleur de peau qui se rapproche du verdatre. Lord Voldemort. Tom Jedusor, comme il detestait être appelé. Un nom courant, de Moldu. Il était mort. Harry l'avait vaincu. Sirius sentit son coeur se désserer un peu. Voldemort n'était plus. Si Harry l'avait battu, il avait forcemment survécu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il chercha alors son filleul du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, du moindre signe montrant qu'Harry est en vie. Il contourna le cadavre de celui qui leur a causé tant de mal. Celui qui leur a tous gaché la vie. Il avait tué James, Lily. Il avait fait torturer les Londubat. Il avait tué tant de membres de l'ordre. Et aujourd'hui, sous ses ordres, ses amis étaient morts. Il s'approcha d'un côté qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Une silhouette se dessinait sur le sol, au loin, en contrebas. Quelqu'un qui avait surement été projeté d'en haut. Soudain, une horrible évidence se présenta à l'esprit de Sirius. Il ne voulu pas la croire et se précipita vers la forme. Un garcon. Jeune. Les lunettes de travers, les cheveux en bataille dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le Survivant n'a pas survécu. Il est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour libérer le monde des sorciers de la menace du Mage Noir.

C'en est trop. Il est seul à présent. Plus aucune raison de vivre. Il devait veiller sur Harry. Sirius avait été sa seule famille. Et inversement. A présent, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. La vie à Azkaban avait été difficile. Mais vivre en sachant que ceux qu'il aime étaient tous morts n'était même pas envisageable. Il allait les rejoindre.

- Aidez... moi...

Une voix. Il sursauta et lèva la tête. D'où venait donc cette voix ? Un bruissement d'herbe, quelqu'un qui bouge. Quelqu'un qui rampe ? Il doit venir à son secours.

- Je... mal...

Cette voix. Il en avait tant rêvé. Cela lui semblait si loin maintenant. Une voix féminine. La voix de celle qui avait fait battre son coeur à une periode qui lui semblait être des années plus tôt. C'était en réalité la vieille. Cette fille qu'il aimait secretement. Cette fille qui le faisait tant sourire et à qui il n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments.

Cette fille était vivante. Elle valait le coup, il allait vivre pour elle. Il courut vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait. Et il la vit. Allongée, faible, sa longue crinière chatain emmelée et collée sur son visage. Il se jetta par terre, à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête. Elle gémit. Elle souffre. Il lui relèva la tête doucement.

- Hermione. Hermione, regarde moi.

Elle lèva les yeux vers lui. Un faible sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Son visage sale, sur lequel des larmes tracent des sillons brillants et humides, est si beau.

- Si... rius...

Ses yeux étaient presques fermés, ils sont comme éteints. Elle est à bout de force. Il posa alors ses yeux sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Une plaie. Une énorme plaie et... mon Dieu, un morceau de bois. Quelqu'un lui a enfoncé un morceau de bois dans le corps. Une branche semble-t'il. Il resta horrifié à cette vue. Non, ca ne peut pas être si grave. Ca se soigne. C'est obligé. Il trouverait un moyen.

- Sssh mon Ange, ne parle pas. Je vais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, tu vas voir, tu vas être rétablie très rapidemment.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage marqué par la douleur.

- Non...

- Ne parle pas je te dis. Garde tes forces...

Mais apparament elle veut parler. Elle a quelque chose à lui dire. Elle sait que son heure est proche. Elle doit le lui avouer avant... avant la fin.

- Je... vais mourir...

- Non !

Il lui caressa le visage.

- Non ne dis pas ca, c'est faux. On va te soigner, je te le promets, ne dis plus jamais ca.

- Je... tu saches... je...

Elle avait la respiration faible. Elle murmurait presque. Il dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Sirius... je... t'aime.

Elle inspira une dernière fois une bouffée d'air. Son corps s'affaissa et elle devint inerte. Sirius resta stupéfait par cette aveu. Elle l'aimait ? Mais... Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle plus ? Ah non, pas elle aussi. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

- Hermione ! Hermione, répond moi ! Bouge, fais un geste ! S'il te plait, Hermione !

Mais Hermione ne bougeait pas. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, son corps était détendu, il tombait mollement.

- Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends Hermione ? Je t'aime aussi !!!

Il criait à présent.

- Je t'en supplie, réponds moi ! Je t'aime ! On va vivre ensemble ! Tu verras, tu vas guérir, et on va vivre ensemble ! Une nouvelle vie ! S'il te plait, dis moi que tu le veux ! REPOND !!! HERMIONE, PARLE !

Il avait la voix agitée de sanglots. Sa bien-aimée était morte. Toute vie avait disparue de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Et avec elle, tout espoir dans le coeur de Sirius. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : la rejoindre. Tous les rejoindre. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elles avaient un gout salé, dû aux larmes ayant coulées sur son beau visage. Leurs lèvres toujours unies, il pointa sa baguette sur son propre coeur et murmura une formule. Il s'effondra sur Hermione.

Réunis dans la morts. Leurs corps l'un sur l'autre. Ils seraient ensemble. A tout jamais.


End file.
